


20. Threats

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Magnetization Of A Family (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [20]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, TW: Death Threats?, TW: Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Hank threatens a suspect during a difficult interrogation and things get violent. Connor can’t help but feel scared of Hank.





	20. Threats

 

“Hank, Connor.” Fowler approached the two, who were sitting at their desk, laughing about something Hank had found on the internet. They both looked up. “That deviant you caught yesterday for the Red Ice murder needs questioning.”

“And you’re asking  _ us  _ to do it?” Hank asked.

“No, I’m  _ telling  _ you to do it.” Fowler scowled before walking away. Hank sighed as he stood.

“Come on, Connor. We got a shitbag to talk to.”

* * *

“You gonna do your 28 stab wounds thing or am I?” Hank asked as they watched the suspect through the one-way mirror, Richard and Fowler standing behind them.

“I will play ‘good cop’, then you can come in if I get nothing out of him.” Connor smiled, picking up a folder off the table. Hank smiled back.

“Alright. Go get him, kid.” Hank ruffled Connor’s hair. Connor brushed it back with his hand and entered the interrogation room.

“Good morning.” Connor announced as he entered the room. “You are aware why you are here, correct?”

“I was accused of something I didn’t do.” The deviant told him.

“Are you certain? Because we have three eye-witnesses who all described a man of your appearance.” Connor reached into the folder and pulled out three drawings, almost identical. “These are drawings done by a sketch artist as the witnesses described who they saw leaving the scene. They all look identical, do they not? Look, one even captured the last three numbers of your serial number.”

“And?”

“Why’d you do it?” Connor asked. “Why’d you kill an innocent boy?”

“I didn’t kill anyone.”

“The three eye-witnesses claimed to have heard a muffled scream from the alley just before you left. After you’d walked away, they found the body of the teenage boy you killed. It was too late to do anything for him, as I’m sure you’ll know. You stabbed him in the heart.”

“I didn’t kill anyone.”

“We know you were selling Red Ice.” Connor pulled out a photo from the file; a photo of a packet of Red Ice. “We found identical packets in your jacket earlier.”

“Fuck.”

“Fuck indeed.” Connor smirked. If he could look through the mirror, he’d have seen Hank laugh. “Why did you kill him.”

“I ain’t talking to you.”

“Don’t make me get my partner. He won’t be so kind.”

“Bring it on.” The android growled. Connor stood.

“Fine. Hank, can you come in here?” Connor called. Hank practically threw the door open. “He is being uncooperative.”

“I’ll take it from here.” Hank smiled. Connor nodded and left the room to watch the scene with Richard and Fowler. Connor watched Hank.

“You refusing to talk, pal?” Hank asked. “‘Cause I can make you.”

“Like to see you try.” The android smirked. Hank suddenly grabbed the android by the collar and pulled him forwards until their noses were almost touching. 

“I got an android at home, I know how you bastards work.” Hank scowled. Connor would be lying if he said those words hadn’t hurt him. “I know you stress out, try and bash your own brains out. Maybe that’s what it’ll take to get you to fess up. Stress you out until you’re smashing your own fucking face in!” Hank spat. 

The deviant remained silent.

“Why’d you kill the kid!?”

“I ain’t fucking talking!” The deviant spat. Hank dropped the android and pulled out his gun.

“You better start, or you don’t wanna know what I can do to you.”

“Then you better start showing me!”

“I can just take your memory files out your fucking skull.” Hank spat. “There’s no laws against that right now; you’re technically concealing evidence. We can take that whether you cooperate or not, so start fucking talking or I’ll rip it out of ya!”

“No.”

“Now!” Hank threw his fist at the android as a warning, standing back to admire the Thirium that dribbled down the android’s head. “Next time, it’ll be your fucking pump!”

“E-Excuse me…” Connor whispered, shakily leaving the room. He gasped as his hands began to tremble, his LED flickering to red. Why had he just left? Why was he walking away from a case?

“Hey, hey, Connor!” Connor froze when he felt a hand on his chest and looked up to see Gavin.  “Hey, what’s up? Shit, are you crying?” Gavin asked. Connor shook his head.

“I-I do not know… I had to leave the interrogation room…” 

“Are you okay? Why’d you leave?”

“I do not know…” Connor repeated, gulping as he looked at the interrogation room. “I-I have never seen Hank so angry while sober before.”

“Okay, fuck, come here.” Gavin grabbed Connor’s arm and tugged him away until they were in the staff room before sitting him at a table and sitting opposite him. “What happened in there?”

“Hank was interrogating an android, but he treated him differently to a human.” Connor looked down. “He threatened to raise his stress levels to force him to self-destruct. Then he threatened to forcibly remove the androids memory files, then he punched him and threatened to remove the deviant’s Thirium pump.”

“Fuck, no wonder you’re scared!” Gavin growled. 

“Is that how he sees me? As a piece of plastic and not a person?” Connor asked. Gavin wordlessly stood and moved around the table, pulling the android into a hug.

“You’re a fucking person, Connor. He’s an asshole.”

“But-”

“Listen to me, he’s an asshole if he thinks he can treat anyone different just because they’re plastic and not human.” Gavin pulled away. “If you wanna stay with me and Dick for a bit, then do, I ain’t gonna send you away for trying to feel safe, but I’m gonna talk to him and he’d better know what he did wrong or I’ll pound it into him. Stay here, okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

“I’ll have another crack at him later.” Hank muttered to Fowler. “He ain’t cracking.”

“Whatever, Anderson.” Fowler scoffed, leaving the room. Hank turned to Richard.

“Where’s Connor?”

“Connor left.” Richard stated. “He was emotionally affected by your methods of extracting information.”

“He what?”

“You upset him, asshole.” Hank turned to face Gavin. “What you said to that android? Imagine saying that to a human.”

“What?”

“What you said is the equivalent of driving someone to suicide, forcing them to talk about something they don’t want to talk about, punching ‘em and then ripping their heart out!” Gavin spat. “And then the poor git came sobbing into the central area questioning whether you saw him as a piece of trash or a Son!”

“Fuck, I-”

“Don’t make excuses! I’ve heard enough of them to punch you in the face if you even try!” Gavin scowled. “You’d better fix this, Hank.” He pointed as he turned and walked away. Hank sighed.

This was going to be a long morning.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not really a happy ending here, but I'm too tired to write more... Sorry...


End file.
